Saved by the enemy?
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Harry goes into hiding after the defeat of Voldemort. He gets attacked in the muggle world, and who is it that comes to save him? Snarry, slash, SSHP, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Harry screamed, as he was forced to watch Voldemort cast yet another cruciatus curse on Sirius. He watched as his godfather writhed in pain on the ground, next to Hermione's lifeless body. He felt helpless, unable to save his best friend and godfather from the horrors.

Thrashing, struggling, Harry attempted to break free from the incarcerous curse that held him to the, now bewitched, Whomping Willow. Surrounded by Death Eaters, he didn't have a chance at escape, for every time he began to break free, another curse was shouted at him. He was forced to watch, defenseless and unable to help Sirius.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled once again, this time striking Harry. He fell to the ground in agony, screaming and twitching. As the curse began to fade, Harry caught eyes with Sirius, but for only a moment, but it was long enough to see the life drain from him as Voldemort cast "Avada Kedavra" on his beloved godfather.

Without any time for Sirius' death to sink in, Harry was grabbed by a Death Eater and apparated somewhere that he didn't recognize. He could see Voldemort on a throne of sorts with a nude woman at his feet. It was damp and dark, and…. Harry quickly realized that he had been spelled out of his clothes and that once again, he couldn't move, though this time it wasn't incarcerous.

Voldemort taunted Harry, "Whatever will you do now? Your precious godfather is dead; your mudblood whore is dead. Who do you have left to live for? I could put you out of your misery now." He pointed his wand briefly at Harry's head, before dropping his arm. "But I will not. The Boy Who Lived will not get away so easily this time. You will know pain."

Something moved behind him, and before he could see what it was, or even realize what was happening, someone entered him with such force that Harry felt he would split in half. It was such a burning, searing pain, he screamed out, as Voldemort laughed. The Death Eaters were raping him, he realized in a panic.

As one finished, another came forward to take his place, Harry had a moment to think.

"ACCIO!" he screamed for his wand. Thanking Merlin as it flew to his hands; he was able to break free from the incarcerous curse and began to cast the expelliarmus charm on the Death Eaters closest to him, knocking them backward.

"Duro!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Expulso!"

Harry cast a barrage of spells toward Voldemort, all of them being deflected.

Voldemort was suddenly above Harry, staring down on him. Harry whimpered as a foot came down hard on his wand hand. Voldemort pressed harder and Harry felt the bones in his wrist begin to snap. With one last snap, Voldemort laughed as he cast, "Avada Kedavra"

Harry's eyes widened in terror as the brilliant green light flashed down on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke from the nightmare, screaming and covered in sweat, with blood dripping from his fingers.

It had just been another horrid dream; those seemed to be much more vivid lately.

Thank Merlin for the silencing charms he'd placed on the room.

Harry spelled on the light and surveyed the room he was in. It took only a second for him to know he was alone in the tiny space. Not room for much more than the bed that Harry was sitting on and a small table with the equally small lamp. In the dim light he could now see that he'd torn his fingernails on the sheets sometime during the nightmare.

"Episkey," he whispered as he touched the tip of each of his bloody fingers, healing them, and then wiping the blood on the sheets. Examining his fingers, and happy with the results, he laid back down on the bed to try and get a few more minutes of sleep, before the sun invaded his room and forced him to stay awake.

Tossing and turning, unable to go back to sleep, Harry got up and went into the tiny bathroom to shower. The lukewarm water and yellowed bar of soap seemed to scrub away the dirty feel that he always had after such a nightmare, much better than a scourgifying spell ever could.

"Probably my muggle raising," Harry muttered, a bit disgusted with the fact that something so muggle could be so comforting to him. Nothing from the muggle world had ever done a bloody thing for him, so why could something as insignificant as a muggle shower give him such comfort?

Harry climbed out of the shower and used a drying spell on himself and cringed when he looked in the mirror at his hair sticking up all over the place. With a towel wrapped around his waist he made his way back out of the bathroom into the tiny bedroom and surveyed it once again.

Time for a change of scenery he decided.

Harry quickly dressed in jeans and one of Mrs. Weasley's sweaters, threw his belongings into his trunk, then shrunk it, and stuffed it into his pocket as he readied himself to leave. Thinking of the elderly owner, he took a moment to scourgify the blood from the sheets before he left. He took off quietly, down the stairs of the small boarding house, taking care not to wake the renters in the next room. He waved goodbye to the grandmotherly woman who owned the place and ventured out into the streets for the first time in over a week.

He stopped on the sidewalk just outside and took in a breath of the fresh, clean morning air. Harry wanted to believe that today would be a better day than usual, but something in his gut told him otherwise. "Since when do I get a good day?" he asked himself with a snort.

Harry walked along the streets of the tiny little town he'd been hiding in. The early morning sun cast dark shadows in the alleyways and around the trees that lined the streets. It gave him an eerie feeling but Harry ignored it and kept walking.

Suddenly he felt himself pulled into one of those dark alleys and being struck in the side of the head.

"What the bloody FUCK do you want? Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled at his attackers, who ignored his pleas and continued the beatings.

"Look at this, it's The Boy Who Lived," one of his attackers pointed out.

"The savior of the world and he can't even manage to defend himself," another laughed, kicking Harry again.

The boys searched his pockets for anything valuable but when they found nothing, they all kicked him again and took off.

Harry crawled to the end of the alley, and collapsed, yelling for help as he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape awoke with a stabbing pain in his stomach. Groaning he climbed out of bed and went for the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. After moving vials and searching Snape pulled out a vial of green liquid, uncorked it and tossed it back.

The pain in his stomach began to numb and Snape went back to bed. After lying in bed wide awake for a few minutes, he realized that there was no going back to sleep and got out of bed and dressed.

After a cup of tea, he headed out the door to go for a walk in the cool morning air. After walking a few blocks he saw a crumpled figure crawl toward the street and collapse, yelling for help as his face hit the sidewalk.

Snape rushed forward, and checked the boy for a pulse. Relieved to find one, he carefully turned the boy onto his back and was shocked to see Harry Potter beaten and bloody on the ground in front of him.

He gathered the boy in his arms and apparated him to the only place he could think to go.

Snape stumbled as he landed outside the front door to his home, Spinner's End. He knew the boy had no desire to go back to Hogwarts, and this was the only place that Snape could take him.

After wrestling the door open and taking the boy inside, he made his way to one of the bedrooms and laid him on the bed. After banishing the boy's clothes to the laundry hamper, he began to look over the boy's injuries.

A few minutes later, after surveying Harry's injuries, he covered the boy with a blanket and went down to his lab to brew some more potions. Healing potions, bone mending potions, blood replenishers, bruise salves, and more. He had at least five cauldrons going at once.

A couple of hours later, he had more than a dozen vials and pots of salve and headed back upstairs.

Mercifully, for the boy, he was still passed out when Snape got back to him. Looking at Harry lying there so helpless tugged at his heart. He quickly pushed that away and began working with the injuries on the outside, rubbing healing salves into the cuts and scratches all over the boy's body, and bruise salves into most of Harry's skin where he'd been kicked and stomped.

The tingle of the magic along with the pressure from Snape's hands caused the boy to begin to stir.

"Drink this," Snape said, uncorking a vial, holding it to Harry's mouth.

Instinctively, the boy knocked the vial away from his mouth.

"Idiot!" Snape roared. "It's a healing draught, for your internal injuries."

"How did I get internal injuries in the first place?" Harry demanded. "What did you do to me? And how did you get me here?"

Good lord, the boy has no memory of that morning. Snape shook his head. "Mr. Potter, I assure you, I did nothing to cause you harm. I was merely taking a walk this morning when I saw you crawling out of an alley and landing on your face. I brought you back to my home, because I assumed you'd prefer not to be taken back to Hogwarts or to St. Mungo's and you obviously needed medical treatment."

As much as the boy annoyed him, Snape knew that the last place he would want to wake up was St. Mungo's Hospital, where he had watched more than one of his friends die.

Harry seemed to stop and think for a moment before muttering, "Sorry."

Something in that meek little voice tugged at Snape's heart yet again, but he ignored it and reached for another healing draught, this time uncorking it and handing it to Harry. "I trust you can drink this on your own?" he remarked snidely.

"Yes, professor," Harry said dutifully.

"If you're going to be staying in my home, the least you can do is call me Severus," he told Harry.

"If I have to call you Severus, then you have to call me Harry."

"Fine, _Harry._"

"_Fine_, _Severus._"


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days at Spinner's End were tense, to say the least, with Harry snapping at Severus every time that he entered the room, and Severus spending as much time in his basement potions lab as possible, to avoid snipping back at the boy.

Severus knew, from the many times Harry had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, that the boy was always this way when recovering from an illness or injury, so he thought it best to leave him alone and let him rest and heal, in peace.

Severus was in the basement brewing healing potions and Skele-Gro for the school's hospital when he heard feet slapping on the floor above his head. "Sweet Merlin, does the boy stomp everywhere he goes?" he wondered out loud, as he headed upstairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he paused for a moment, gaping, taking in the sight: Harry Potter in his kitchen, in nothing but his boxers, digging in the cabinets for food, like he hadn't seen food in a month.

"I see your appetite has returned," he remarked.

"Yeah, got anything good to eat in this place?" Harry asked.

"I assure you, there is plenty to eat, what would you like?" Severus asked, a little surprised at the change in the boy's mood.

"Anything. Everything. I'm famished," he said, stretching.

Severus couldn't help but notice the fine toned muscles in the boy's chest and abdomen as he stretched toward the ceiling. He thought of running his hands down those muscles, learning each and every inch of that smooth white skin, but quickly banished the thought from his head and pointed the boy to the refrigerator.

"Eat anything you like, I need to go back downstairs and check on my potion," he said, hurriedly leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Merlin, what is wrong with me?" Snape asked as he entered the basement and warded the door. It wouldn't do for Harry to hear him talking to himself, especially not right now.

"How can I be having such thoughts about a former student? And Harry Potter no less. I must have lost my mind!"

Because he's an attractive young man, who is walking around practically naked in your kitchen; it's perfectly normal to think those thoughts about an attractive young man. He tried to rationalize with himself.

Severus continued to pace the length of the basement talking to himself, trying to rationalize the attraction he suddenly felt toward Harry, but his conscience seemed to be having fun teasing him and making him feel guilty.

Meanwhile Harry was upstairs pondering what the look on Severus' face meant as he had come up the stairs and found Harry in the kitchen poking around. "Must have been shocked to see me up, is all," Harry muttered. Harry forgot about Severus when he found pancake mix and blueberries in the refrigerator. Grabbing them both he went to the stove and began making pancakes.

After making a huge stack for himself, he made a couple of extra and tossed them on another plate for Severus. I am eating the man's food, at least I can save some for him, Harry thought, and sat the plate on the back of the stove to keep it warm.

Realizing he had no syrup, he started to dig in the cabinets again and found a large bottle behind what Harry could only guess were potions ingredients. As he carried it back to the table, he thought and stopped at the basement door, knocked and yelled, "Pancakes, Severus!" and went on to sit down.

Harry dived into his pancakes like a starved animal, and unknown to him Severus was standing below in the basement, wondering if he should go up and eat with the boy or not.

"I am rather hungry," he told himself, not entirely sure if he was lying or not. "What the hell?" he said, and headed up stairs.

When he got to the kitchen, Harry was sitting at his table halfway through what looked like a dozen pancakes piled on his plate, and didn't seem to have any intentions of stopping anytime soon.

Rather than sitting down to eat with Harry, Severus went to his bedroom and closed the door. After taking off his cloak, he stripped down, cast a couple of refreshing charms and redressed in clean clothes. No need to sit at the table smelling like jaguar's tongue or mashed bitterroot and ruining the boy's first real meal in days, he told himself.

Looking at himself in the mirror, satisfied that he didn't look the "Greasy old bat" that he had heard so many times in the halls at Hogwarts, he headed back to the kitchen and joined Harry for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, Severus insisted on looking Harry over, to see that his injuries were properly healing, or so he said.

Looking the boy over, running his fingers lightly over the pale pink marks on Harry's skin that would soon fade to nothingness, thanks to his potions and creams, Severus realized that he was starting to get aroused, very aroused, just from touching the boy.

Merlin, please don't let the boy notice, he silently prayed.

Apparently Merlin wasn't looking out for Severus right then, because as Harry turned around to point out a larger scar on his side that he was worried about, his eyes drifted down Severus' body, to his arousal that was getting more prominent by the second, it seemed.

"Oh Seeeverus," Harry said slyly, "I think you like me a bit more than you like to pretend!" Harry took a step forward and before the potions master could say anything, he planted a hungry kiss on him. Shocked and unsure of what to do, Severus returned the kiss with just as much heat as Harry had given.

Pulling back, Harry grinned. "I always knew that you secretly liked looking at me. It's no wonder you had me on my hands and knees scrubbing those floors, you were just staring at my arse!" he teased.

His only answer was a deep growl that Severus didn't know he had in him.

Taking that as an invitation, Harry reached down and unbuttoned the older man's pants and started tugging on the zipper when Severus reached down and grabbed his hand. "Not here," he panted, picking Harry up and carrying him to the bedroom.

Dropping Harry on his bed and watching hungrily as the young man scooted backward on the bed, making room for him, he pulled off his shirt and climbed on the bed toward the boy.

"Beautiful, delicious, Harry Potter in my bed, eyes practically begging me to fuck him and…" Severus didn't have a chance to finish his thought before Harry pushed him over and crawled on top of him.

This is something Severus wasn't accustomed to, but with a hot young lover like Harry on top of him, taking change, he was sure that he could get used to it.

Harry's arousal was now quite prominent through the thin material of the boxers he was wearing and the friction of it rubbing on his stomach only made Severus want him more.

He reached down and grabbed the young man's arse and pulled him down onto his lap and grinded his hips. Harry brushed Severus' hair back and leaned down to begin exploring his neck. With every nibble and kiss another hiss made its way out of Severus' mouth and only made Harry even more eager to continue. He found Severus' pulse at the base of his neck and found that he could make the man crazy if he sucked on that spot.

Merlin! The boy knew what he was doing! Severus thought.

Soon he was on his way down the man's chest and when he nipped the man's nipple he groaned and rolled his hips toward Harry looking for something, anything, to rub against.

He suddenly pulled Harry back up and began a similar attack on his jaw line and neck. He snaked a hand down between Harry's legs and firmly squeezed the younger man's cock and as Harry gasped, bit down on his shoulder, bringing a throaty moan from the younger man's throat.

Severus grabbed his zipper and worked his way out of his pants, never stopping the hungry kisses and the assault on Harry's neck.

Once they were both in nothing but boxers, Harry sat up and began grinding on Severus' lap, driving him crazy. Just when he thought he was at the point of no return, Harry rolled off of him and snatched off his own shorts, and quickly followed with Severus', before he could complain.

Severus grabbed and pushed him onto his back and began to tease him mercilessly, licking him from root to tip and back again, never actually taking him into his mouth and tickling that little bit of skin between his balls and arse.

Severus cast a cleaning charm and then a lubrication charm on Harry, and started teasing him with the head of his cock. Harry tried to push against him, wanting to take him all in, right now, but he grabbed the younger man's hips and held him still, continuing the tease.

"Beg me for it," Severus teased.

"Oh Merlin. Please. Now!" Harry panted

"Now? Now what?" he asked wickedly.

"Please. Fuck me! Now!" Harry begged

That's exactly what he wanted to hear. Severus slid into Harry, and buried himself all the way to the root before he stopped. "Alright?"

"Yes! Oh fuck! Oh!" was all that he needed to hear. He began pumping in and out of Harry hard and fast, but he soon slowed down, gliding in and out of him in a slow, leisurely pace, driving the young man to beg again.

"Please, Severus, Please! Oh! Harder Severus, Harder! Please!"

He was more than happy to oblige.


	7. Chapter 7

The two lay together on the bed, both completely spent from the morning's activities.

"I hope you know that after that, there's no way you're kicking me out of here anytime soon."

Severus nodded, too content to speak.

"Great, then how about some more pancakes?" Harry jumped up and looked at him.

"If you eat like this all the time, we may have to leave the house sooner than I had planned," he told Harry, raising one eyebrow.

Harry grinned and went for the kitchen.

Severus laughed as he heard the refrigerator swing open, and followed him. Watching Harry cook naked could get interesting.


End file.
